


We Can Paint the Town Red - drabbles from occultumfilia

by mikaylaluv



Series: The Misadventures of Tumblr Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylaluv/pseuds/mikaylaluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In part one of Misadventures of Hogwarts Tumblr, meet Danielle, daughter of Lily and James Potter.</p><p>Danielle Potter is of my own creation, everything that looks familiar to the Harry Potter series is not!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overview

Overview

Each of these drabbles center around Danielle Potter and her adventures through Hogwarts in different situations. Danielle is the child of Lily and James Potter and she is Harry's younger sister. Remus and Sirius were the only people who knew of her existence. After Lily and James died at the hand of Voldemort, she received a scar on the side of her neck and Hagrid, McGonagall and Dumbledore found out about her. Instead of going to Petunia and her husband, Vernon, Danielle was situated in a Children's Home under a not-so-friendly Headmistress. In return, Carrie, a squid sent by Dumbledore, was situated into the home and after noticing that Danielle was not leaving and even getting hurt, moved the girl into her own home and became Danielle's primary caretaker. Danielle attended Hogwarts, and was required to cover up her scar. Her being a secret were imperative of keeping both her and Harry alive. 

You can find more of Danielle at occultumfilia.tumblr.com. 

Each Drabble is a submission of a tumblr account. Each One will be Labelled according to the Meme sent in. 

Drabbles

Puppis -  submitted by weatherby-x  
The Great Cookie Battle - submitted by hashereyes

 


	2. Puppis aka Something You Didn't Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Danielle doesn't want to be a Potter anymore.
> 
> Starring:  
> Danielle Potter  
> Mrs. Weasley  
> Remus Lupin  
> Sirius Black
> 
> Characters mentioned:  
> Ginny Weasley  
> Hermione Granger

* * *

 

Mrs. Weasley took Danielle aside during the holiday celebration. The young redhead had been watching everyone open up their Christmas gifts and Mrs. Weasley has gotten worried that Danielle didn’t open up any.

“I wish I had known you were coming, dear.”

“Mrs. Weasley, please. I wish I would have known too. Remus kind of sprung it up on me at the last moment.” “

I would have made you something…”

“Your hospitality is enough for me. Carrie and I just usually sit and drink hot chocolate by the fire on Christmas, we don’t exchange gifts, so seeing everyone so happy is enough. I’m grateful Sirius allowed me to stay over the holiday.”

“Sirius would do anything for Remus.” Mrs. Weasley mused over the two friends.

A small smile appeared on Danielle’s face. It was clear that Mrs. Weasley knew something was going on. Sirius had been more than willing to see Danielle in the Black Family home and even gave her a hug when she walked in the first time. He whispered something along the lines of how she looks just like her mother.

"They are very close...is there anything I can help you with? Make more hot chocolate or some tea?" 

"Oh no dear, I think we are good for right now. Why don't you go and resume what you were doing?"

Danielle nodded, "Actually, I think I am going to go and lay down for a bit, I've had a headache."

Mrs. Weasley eyed her with concern, "Alright, you let me know if you need anything at all."

"Will do, Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Mrs Weasley gently squeezed Danielle's arm before going back to the family. 

* * *

 

Danielle walked up the stairs and ignored Mrs. Black's screaming as she walked into her room that she ended up sharing with Ginny and Hermione. There were more than enough beds for the three girls. On the right side was Hermione's bed, she was closest to the window. Then am empty bed and next to that was Ginny's. Across the room rest three more beds with Danielle sleeping across from Hermione. 

As she sat on her bed, Danielle sighed. Her mind racing. While she appreciated Remus inviting her here, she still felt out of place. It wasn't anyone's fault, she understood the consequences if Harry found out, but being so close to her brother and having to hold her tongue was not easy. It was so obvious to her who she was, but he had no idea. She ran her hands through her hair as she lowered her head, closing her eyes tightly. 

A knock at the door pulled from her from her thoughts and she quickly straightened up and looked over her shoulder. Remus had opened the door and stepped in. "Molly mentioned you had a headache, are you alright?" His voice was filled with concern. 

"I'll be okay." Danielle nodded. Remus crossed the room and motioned to the spot next to her, she scooted a bit more and he sat beside her. 

"Are you sure? After what happened..." Remus started. 

"That was the first time I saw my parents, first time I saw Voldemort--" Remus closed his eyes lightly before opening them. 

Danielle continued, "And now I have to stand around Harry and not mention anything to him? Remus, I saw everything in that graveyard, I put two and two together. even if Lily and James said nothing..."

Remus put his hand on her shoulder, "Dani, I know you want Harry to know. We just need to find a safe time to do it. He's learning how to block his mind, if He has not entered yours yet, we should be fine. But headaches are something to worry about..."

Danielle slowly got up and crossed her arms, "It's still not fair. My whole life I just wanted to be normal and have a family of my own, a Mum and Dad to dote over me."

Remus watched her. 

"It's been sabotaged because I'm a Potter. I'm famous without people knowing who I am! I don't want to be a Potter, Remus. I never signed up for this."

Remus instantly stood and put his hands on her shoulders, "Dani, you listen to me. Your parents never wanted this for Harry and you. Damn it, if I was there that night I would have made sure you and him were together. Never separated. " 

Danielle felt tears prick her eyes, "What if he hates me?"

"Who?" 

"Harry."

"He could never hate you." Remus spoke softly. 

"I hate this, Remus."

He pulled her into his arms and held onto her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him. 

Sirius poked his head into the room and Remus glanced up at him, sighing softly.


	3. The Great Cookie Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle didn't know when or how she developed her love of baking. 
> 
> Submitted by: hashereyes
> 
> Characters:  
> Danielle Potter  
> Harry Potter - hashereyes  
> Lily Evans - llilyrevans

\----

Danielle didn’t know when or how she developed her love of baking, but she really didn’t question it. Her favorite thing to do every time she got back home was bake. Brownies, cookies, cupcakes, monkey bread. She would find a recipe and just have at it. Today, was cookies. Chocolate Chip along with Oatmeal Raisin. 

She had printed off a recipe for both and used the entire surface of the counter to lay out ingredients.  Danielle thought she was alone. Her mother had gone out with Severus and Harry was off doing who knows what, so it was the perfect time to just be alone. Music was playing in the background and she was swaying to the music as she got everything together.

She got the chocolate chip cookies done and put a batch into the oven. The warm smell slowly filling up the room as Danielle worked on the Oatmeal Raisin. The back door opened and she glanced over her shoulder. Harry waltzed in, carrying his broom.

 

“ _Quidditch?_ ” Danielle asked.

“ _Tried to wake you up, you wouldn't budge._ ” Harry responded.

 

He leaned the broom against the island and pulled off his sweater. He opened up the fridge and grabbed the pitcher of water, pouring himself a glass.

 

“ _Whatcha making?_ ”

“ _Chocolate chip and Oatmeal Raisin._ ”

 

Harry nodded in approval and picked up one of the raisins and popped it into his mouth.

 

“ _Oi! If you want to munch, do it with the chocolate, I need those!_ ” She smacked Harry’s hand with the spoon.

 

Harry casually picked up a chocolate and tossed it at her.

Danielle gasped as she picked up some flour and tossed it back.

 

It didn't take long before great cookie battle had begun. Danielle and Harry had grabbed everything they could within sight. Eggs ended up on the walls, chocolate chips and the raisins were scattered along the floor. Flour covered their hair and clothes. Some of the dough already made got a little caked on Harry's broom. Delighted screams and petty insults were exchanged.  
  
Just as soon as it started, the entire kitchen was covered in the ingredients that were supposed to be made into more cookies. By the looks of the kitchen, the thought of making more was obviously out the window. The two siblings ended up on the floor, holding onto their sides and laughing. Just as equally covered in the ingredients. 

 

The front door opened and they heard Lily’s voice calling out; “ _Harry? Danielle? Sev’s here. He’s joining us for—what in **Merlin** ’s name…_”

 

“ _Harry flung a chocolate chip at me!_ ” Danielle giggled

“ _Dani put flour in my hair!_ ” Harry breathed.

 “ _Clean it up, now._ ” Lily's voice was stern, but even she was cracking under her children's laughter and broke a smile. 

 

Behind them, the oven’s timer went off. The only batch of cookies were done.


End file.
